Untitled: NejiTen Family Story 2
by EshtarWind
Summary: A sequel of Forever Intertwined. A marriage in the past brought disaster to the future. Could a family withstand the blame the whole village accused them for the bond they have created? -NejiTen Family-
1. The Princess

**Author's Note: A sequel… a sequel from Forever Intertwined. Originally, all my stories have no sequel but I've been thinking… This once, I want to make it a sequel. Here it is, the second NejiTen Family Story… which is yet to be named, once again. XD So… I request your assistance for a title once more!!**

**For those who have yet to read my previous story Forever Intertwined: A NejiTen Family Story, just look it up from my profile page. Or you may go straight and read this. There is only little linking between the storylines and I will constantly provide necessary flash back, so I guess it will be alright. It's just for you to be acquainted with my little NejiTen Family. This is about 6 years after the last scene of Forever Intertwined… Hyuuga Hiiragi is Jounin and Hyuuga Higure is fresh Chuunin.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and I don't own or translate any lyrics or quotes displayed in this fic. They are of their respective owners. Even so, the OCs are mine. :D**

**--**

**Chapter I  
The Princess**

**--**

_The light in me  
will guide you home  
all I want is to be your harbor_

_**Vienna Teng: Harbor**_

**--**

_**Everyone was waiting nervously by the door of the room. Hyuuga Higure walked in a circle while his brother Hiiragi sat rigid on the seat near a pot of plant by the empty hallway. Their father hadn't arrived yet and their mother…**_

"_**Any news at all?!"**_

_**Their father's sound suddenly came out as puff of smoke exploded besides the sitting Hyuuga Hiiragi. The brown-eyed Hyuuga stood up as his father came into view—a little untidy with exhaustion printed itself on his handsome face. They were here only for one reason. And that reason lied behind the closed door the two sons were staring intently all this time.**_

"_**Sakura-basan said Kaa-san's a little too weak to do it now," said Higure, moving uneasily. "She said it's going to be a hard labor but…"**_

"_**They've been in there for the last 6 hours but there is still not a sign of progress…" the usually calm and composed Hiiragi now looked a little frantic himself. He clenched his fists tightly. "We're…"**_

_**A loud sound came from behind the door so suddenly that everyone fell silent. Hyuuga Neji was the first one to react. He knew the sound so well… too well that he just couldn't contain the bursting feeling that filled his chest.**_

_**He opened the door right when Haruno Sakura was about to come out. The medic soon found the silent question the silver eyes showed and she replied… with a smile.**_

"_**Congratulation, Neji-san… It's a healthy girl."**_

--

The sound of the wind chime was ringing by the hallways of the traditional Japanese house. The bamboo decoration by the pond sent an accompanying 'clonk' sound, sending a koi fish to jump to the surface and back in again. The perfectly serene time was broken as rushing footsteps were heard from the hallway leading to the front door. A short haired Hyuuga came with a piece of paper in his hand and delighted expression imprinted on his face. He brought good news; the news they had been waiting for.

"Kaa-saaaaann!! Otou-sama and Aniki are coming home tonight!!"

X

The foods that night were marvelous when they served it on the dining table, just as always whenever any family member was coming home after a long mission. It was a kind of ritual, something that they automatically did without a word. Now that he thought of it, the feast was heartwarming. Smiling with the thought in his head, Higure tidied the foods when suddenly his mother stopped and looked at the door.

"Seems like they're here already."

Higure nodded and stood up.

"I'll o—"

"_I'LL_ open the door!!"

The youngest, a long brown haired little girl with the eyes of her father's, stood up and ran ahead of her brother to the front door. Her mother could only smile as she saw her disappeared by the corner. A second later, her delightful high-pitched voice was heard to the dining room.

"OKAERINASAI!!"

Her father and oldest brother were right by the front door the moment it happened. Hyuuga Neji gave out his rare smile when the girl jumped to his embrace, giving a squeal as he lifted her up to the air. He kissed the cheek of the little girl then answered her earlier greeting.

"Tadaima… Hatsuka."

X

The feast was marvelous as always. It got everyone's favorite dishes so it was almost a certainty for every meal to be wiped out immediately. Soon after, it was finished. Hiiragi, the oldest son, helped his mother with the plates and bowls while Higure was now stuck with Hatsuka on his lap, sleeping like a baby…

"Bring her to her room, Higure," his father said without even looking, sipping his sake. Higure grinned at him and nodded. "And you must sleep also. You have a mission tomorrow morning, if I'm not mistaken?"

Higure, who was already up with Hatsuka in his arms, was stunned for a while. He finally nodded and bowed lightly.

"Well… then… Oyasuminasai, Tou-sama."

His father nodded as a reply. Higure slipped away from the dining room nearly without a sound. Neji watched as he went away, silently observing his son's movement with the little girl in his arms.

"He's being a good boy as usual, Neji."

His wife suddenly was in front of him, smiling as she watched him watching their son. Their oldest son was listening from afar, placing the plates back to their place.

"I'm not questioning that," the family head closed his eyes and sipped his sake again. His wife laughed, placing her chin on her palm.

"Well… your eyes didn't say so. Not that they ever showed anything anyway…"

Her husband didn't say anything for the statement. She chuckled… then stopped after a while. Silence dawned over the three as they listened to the night sound and the wind chime outside. Hiiragi was drying the last plate when his mother's voice suddenly rose again.

"Tomorrow... is the monthly gathering, right?"

He didn't reply, and she continued.

"They will surely bring about the problem at that time."

Hiiragi's eyes narrowed slightly. His father didn't reply directly as he sipped his sake. He put the small cup on the table then looked at his wife.

"Then what is it with that, Tenten?"

She smiled at his reaction.

"You're worried," She said lightly. Her hand took the nearest sake bottle and emptying it to the small cup her husband was using. "You're maybe able to hide your feelings to others, Neji… but not to me."

He didn't reply once again. He merely took the cup and sipped it slowly. Tenten watched him, eyes wavering with something.

"You don't need… to feel guilty for anything, Neji."

He opened his eyes upon the statement. After a few moment of silence, he took a deep breath.

"Hiiragi."

Their oldest son turned around almost immediately and replied, "Yes, Otou-sama?"

"You've been wiping that same plate for minutes now. Shouldn't you place it back?"

Hiiragi was taken aback by the statement and blushed. He hurriedly put the plate back to its place awkwardly, feeling rather guilty for eavesdropping his parents' conversation. He went to their side and bowed.

"I shall be off to my room then, Tou-sama, Kaa-san… Oyasu—"

"Sit with us for a while."

"Eh?"

Hiiragi stopped. He looked at his mother who said so without looking at him. The weapon mistress still watched her husband as he emptied his sake cup, eyes wavering with something.

"We have something to talk about," she turned to see her oldest son. Her eyes softened. "It's alright with you, isn't it? I hope you're not too tired for a little conversation."

Hiiragi was silent for a while. But then he finally nodded and lowered his body for a seat. Somehow… he knew where this conversation would lead them to…

X

"Ittekimasu!!"

Higure hastily tied his headband before finally disappeared from the front door with a puff of smoke. Little Hatsuka was still stretching out her hand and saying "Ittemairimaaaaasu, Higure-anii-chan!" when her mother patted her gently.

"You better get ready, Sweetheart," she said softly. Hatsuka turned to see her with those big round eyes. "You must go to the Academy too, right? Get ready so Hiiragi will be able to walk you there without any rush."

"Hiiragi-nii-chan??" Hatsuka's eyes lit up with delight. Her mother nodded with a smile. The little girl squealed with joy. Hiiragi rarely walked her to the Academy. He was always so busy with mission, just like his father. "I'll get ready!"

The little girl quickly rushed to her room, leaving her mother by the front door. Neji came behind Tenten silently, white eyes following his only daughter's movement. Tenten closed her eyes upon feeling him walking closer.

"It's going to be alright."

Neji didn't answer her. He merely stood beside his wife, feeling how she shifted to lean onto him and breathed him in.

"Everything will be alright."

Neji still didn't say anything. He only closed his eyes as he buried his face in his wife's dark hair. There was no use for words. They both knew.

"Tou-sama. Kaa-san."

Hiiragi's voice made his parents parted. His mother straightened herself and turned to see the teenage boy. His face was solemn and she could see how her son still thinking about their conversation the night before. He hid it well though… she wouldn't have known if she weren't his mother and the wife of his father.

"Just act as usual, Hiiragi," she said softly. Her son nodded. "Everything is alright. It's not like anyone will ambush you two or anything… it's just to see the situation. We just don't want any unnecessary confrontation. You know exactly what to do."

Once again, Hiiragi nodded. His mother smiled at his silent response. His father stayed quiet, only observing as he usually do.

"I'm ready!!"

Hatsuka suddenly placed herself between her parents and her brother. Her brother and father only watched her with gentle shimmer in their eyes while her mother bent down and said cheerfully, "Wow, Sweetie, that's fast! You really want to go that bad, huh?"

"Of course!" Hatsuka replied enthusiastically. She grinned. "I wanna be like Kaa-san, that's why!"

Her mother laughed. She patted her daughter's head gently then said with a smile, "But Kaa-san doesn't want Hatsuka to be like her."

The little girl was surprised by her mother's statement. She blinked in confusion.

"But why…?" asked the little girl, puzzled. "Kaa-san is the Weapon Mistress, right? Everyone knows Kaa-san! Kaa-san is strong! I want to be like Kaa-san!"

Her mother laughed yet again.

"Becaaaaauuuuse…" She poked the little girl's nose. "I want you to be more than me. Stronger. Wiser. Braver. Everything more. Understand?"

Hatsuka fell silent. A huge grin then broke upon her lips and she said cheerfully, "OF COURSE!"

"Good girl!" her mother just couldn't resist the urge to hug and kiss her. Even her father had a smile upon his lips. Her mother finally let her go and pushed her gently to the gate. "Now… you don't want to be late, right? Shikamaru-sensei will be angry."

"Um!" the little girl nodded vigorously. Hiiragi stepped to her side and bowed down to his parents.

"Ittekimasu, Tou-sama, Kaa-san."

"Ittemairimasu," replied his mother gently. She gave a soft look at her boy. "Take care, okay?"

Hiiragi nodded. He took his sister's little hand and tugged her gently to tell her to move. His sister waved cheerfully at their parents as they walked further away. Their mother waved back at them while their father only stood silently, observing them as their back slowly disappeared into the busy street of Konoha's Intelligence District.

"She reminds me of a certain someone."

Tenten lowered her hand when she heard her husband spoke. She chuckled.

"Oh?"

His husband smirked and closed his eyes.

"_**I'll show you, Neji!! I'll beat you next time!"**_

"Perhaps I was wrong for worrying about her."

Tenten laughed. She turned around to face her husband and asked playfully, "Why is that?"

The answer was simple.

"Because she is our daughter," answered Neji lightly. His prideful eyes met his wife's powerful ones. "She truly can be a troublemaker sometimes, given your genes… but I guess she can handle everything very well since she has the _other_ genes also."

"So you're saying _my_ genes are the ones giving her troubles?" Tenten protested, hands on her hip. Neji smirked once more.

"No."

"Oh?"

He lowered his head to get closer to hers. His eyes shimmered.

"Your genes are what make her perfect."

X

Hiiragi walked silently along the way while Hatsuka kept on humming the lullaby their mother used to sang to accompany them to their dreams. The Academy gate soon could be seen before them. Hatsuka suddenly stopped in her place, tugging Hiiragi to do the same.

"Hatsuka?"

"Anii-chan will only walk me this far!" said the little girl with a determined face. Hiiragi raised his eyebrows. "Okaa-san only walks this far too. I can go on by myself! If I don't, how am I going to surpass Kaa-san?"

"Aa…" A rare gentle smile found its way to his lips. Hiiragi nodded then patted his sister's head. "I understand. Take care, Hatsuka."

"Um!" The girl nodded vigorously. She smiled then hugged her brother's big body. "You take care too! I'll be going now, Anii-chan!"

Hatsuka let go of Hiiragi, turned around, then ran to the Academy, waving good bye vigorously at her brother. Hiiragi waved back a bit, watching her as she went further and further away—before finally disappeared by the Academy door.

And even after she disappeared… without his knowing, he just stood there, watching the door of the Academy from afar—lost in his thought of everything.

"_**An additional family member?"**_

_**The weapon mistress grinned.**_

"_**Well… I'm pregnant!"**_

"_**The baby's a girl, Neji-san!! The baby's a girl!!"**_

"_**Her name… is Hatsuka."**_

"_**Look, Hiiragi…" his mother let him take a look at the sleeping baby. "Isn't she beautiful?"**_

"_**Kaa-saaaann!!" Higure ran in the hallway like crazy. His face though, indicated happiness. "She said her first word!! She said her first woooordd!!"**_

"_**Naaa, Hatsuka!" Their mother faced the young girl to her oldest brother. "Who's that?"**_

"'_**Iiragi-anii-chaaaaaann!!"**_

"_**Smart girl, Hatsuka!!"**_

That little girl… Their only sister, the youngest of all three… She was so bright, so cheerful, so wonderfully beautiful… But then why…

"_**We have something to talk about along with you…."**_

_**Their parents' solemn faces were not something he would love to see… They were just… wrong.**_

"_**We believe… something dangerous is coming to this family, Hiiragi. Your sister will be the one most affected by it."**_

"_**She's in danger."**_

Hiiragi closed his eyes, clenching his fists. His brown eyes were burning as they watched the Academy gate, as he felt the strong feeling that was heaving inside his chest.

If there was anyone who wanted to harm his little sister… he would make sure that person would not get away from it easily.

X

The Rokudaime tapped his fingers on the table. He had gone through enough ruckuses this morning and he was upset to see it all following him even to his Hokage Office. His wife was in front of him, standing meekly as she finished saying what she needed to say. Haruno Sakura was there also, placing the reports she already made to the top of the table then standing beside the other woman.

"I never thought… it will end up this way," said the Rokudaime exasperatedly. "Sheesh! That was supposedly only a regular marriage."

"It is sad if you put it that way, Naruto-kun," said his wife gently. She smiled. "All they wanted are freedom and happiness. It's not something that must be confined. They have the right to…"

"Anyway, as the way it is right now, the Hyuuga family's condition is very crucial to Konoha's condition," Sakura heaved an audible sigh. She shook her head. "That's because the Heiress of the House is married to the Hokage. Your marriage unofficially makes Hyuuga Clan the most powerful clan in the whole Konoha. Like it or not, that's how the residents picture it to be. If the Hyuuga Clan is in a mess, so is Konoha in their eyes. You cannot make any excuses for this, Hinata, Naruto."

"Fine, fine!" Naruto put his Hokage hat on the table. "There's no point in regretting that too, right? Anyway… what's happening now is more important. I'm not that worried about the condition of those old geezers in the Hyuuga Clan Committee. I'm more concern to what could've happened to the family that is unintentionally becoming the cause of all this."

Sakura and Hinata were silent as they met their Hokage's cerulean eyes. Hinata finally closed her eyes and sighed.

"I could still suppress it somehow with my leadership… but I cannot guarantee anything outside my supervision," she said it slowly. "But still… as it is right now, I cannot petition any special rule. That will only cause an even greater uproar."

Her translucent eyes wavered.

"And the family gathering will be held tonight. I cannot promise that it will run smoothly…"

Sakura heaved an audible sigh yet again. Naruto closed his eyes then looked outside of his office through the window… to the view of the Hidden Village of Konoha, the place he loved the most.

"… to know that they are such a lovely family…"

Hinata's voice drifted between them. She looked at the city just like her husband.

"Why must this kind of thing happen to them again? It's just… unfair…"

She closed her eyes. Sakura sighed again. It was unfair, right… but somehow, Sakura could feel how her lips curved upward. Kami-sama never gave any trial that surpassed His people's strength. Yes, this kind of thing happened to them again because…

… Because they were the only family that was strong enough to endure.

--

To be continued

--

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! :D It's not as peace as Forever Intertwined, is it? :D hahaha… gomen. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can! Bye!!**


	2. Red

**Author's Note: The second Chappie… YAY! Gosh, I'm addicted to short chapters. Especially in times of Writer's Block like now… XD Beasts of Souls is soooo damn long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters and I also don't own any lyrics, poems, or translation displayed in this fic. All that I own is some of the OCs and the idea… Thank you.**

**--**

**Chapter II  
Red**

**--**

_The sign that I couldn't read  
or a light, that I couldn't see  
Some things you have to believe  
While others are puzzles, puzzling me_

_**Coldplay : Speed of Sound**_

--

"It'll be held tonight…"

Neji watched as his wife served him the tea. She placed the tray then sat beside him. Her brown eyes examined him silently, gentle and affectionate.

"I truly wish I could be there too. That way, perhaps I could—"

"No."

Neji firmly cut off Tenten's statement even before she was finished. His wife narrowed her eyes.

"I understand your concern about my place. Even so, Neji, we both know that—"

"No."

"Neji, I—"

"NO_._"

The white eyes were open now, looking straight into his wife's dark ones. His deep voice then rumbled to her place.

"You know exactly that Hyuuga compound is a lion den for you," he said steadfastly. "I cannot let you go to the gathering, especially in a situation like this."

"But Neji, you know that… that they'll be talking about me," Tenten moved closer. "I must be there! I have enough of this tradition and I would like to—"

"Tenten."

His white eyes hardened before hers. She closed her mouth, eyes still locked in his orbs. She could see it… clearly. The emotions were all painted in his translucent eyes.

"Neji…"

"I'm the leader in this house," His white eyes flashed with power, pride, and authority. "And it is _my_ responsibility to protect my family."

His wife felt silent by the sound of his voice. She sat back, closing her eyes. The wind suddenly blew gently outside, ringing the wind chime right by the terrace. It was a complete silence between the two, except for the breeze, the wind chime, and the pond. Her hands were on her thighs, feeling the soft texture of her kimono.

"Just… promise me you will tell me everything later."

Neji opened his eyes and looked at the brown orbs of his woman. They were strong and determined, just like how they always were ever since the very moment she met him in the early days of their childhood.

"Just like how you're our leader…" Her gaze didn't waver. "I am your wife."

And that last sentence somehow brought a smirk upon his lips. She was, after all, the woman that could make him defied the law of the clan—the only woman he would ever fall for.

"I promise."

X

"'Special Demand?"

Hanabi lowered the letter that she brought along with the other documents to her father's private living room. She turned her white eyes to the back of the room, at the silhouette of her father.

"What… does this exactly mean, Otou-sama?"

"It means exactly as it means it is," His voice was deep… but tired. He was indeed, beginning to reach his days. "We will have… some issues to take care of in tonight's Gathering. Have you contacted every adult member, Hanabi?"

"I have…" Hanabi moved a little uneasily, flipping the paper in her hand. "Although I am not sure… of… the reaction of some of the members. O-Otou-sama… If what Nee-san said was true then…"

"It still means we must settle this tonight, Hanabi."

The white eyes of the head suddenly opened, shining in the darkness of the room.

"We have no other choice… but to meet their demand."

X

"Heee… That's a bit expensive, don't you think??"

Yamanaka Ino waved the grapes by the nose of the fruit seller, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Come on! Can't you lower it just a little bit?"

"But, Ma'am… it's a fixed price…" The fruit seller broke a sweat. "I can't just…"

"My, Ino… give him a break…" Haruno Sakura patted her, sweatdropped. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Hey, it is, Sakura!" Ino put her hands on her hip. "You still can't see the next lesson of womanhood, can you? It's 'Money Management'! We're the treasurer of the family! We must be able to control the flow of money for the sake of the whole family!"

Sakura heaved a deep sigh. Gosh, how many times she usually sighed in a day?

"Whatever…"

Ino turned to see the person beside her and said, "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled timidly when faced with Ino's demanding stare. She never really took care of the household's needs since the Hyuuga maid did it all but rather than meeting Ino's obnoxious rambling…

"H-Hai…"

"My, my… Still as pushing as ever…"

The trio turned back just to see Tenten smiling behind them. Ino patted her back vigorously and said, "Isn't this the old Tenten here?! It's not common to see you around the market!"

"Excuse me?" Tenten put her hands on her hip. "I must buy groceries just like you three! It sounds as if you're discarding me off the 'normal wives' society! And don't call me old! I'm just the same age as you are, just a year older!"

"Hmmm? Then how should we call a mother of four children other than 'old'?" Ino poked her teasingly. "Isn't Hiiragi-kun now a Jounin? Our children are still as young as your Hatsuka-chan or perhaps a little younger than Hiiragi-kun!"

"It's just marriage date difference! Not _age_!"

"Oh, come now," Sakura took Ino's shoulder. "Enough with the quarrel already… although I must admit that Tenten IS kind of old."

"Sakura!"

"Maaa… maaa! Minna-saaan…" Hinata stood between the three. "Please…"

The quarrel immediately stopped when she said so. The other women turned to look at her. The heiress smiled humbly.

"Come on…" she said softly. "It's rare to have the four of us free, isn't it? Why don't we cherish the moment? Just like… the old time…"

Silence.

And Ino was the one who break the stillness.

"Sheesh, and there you are suddenly making me feel that I am truly old now," She shook her head. Sakura laughed. She looked at Tenten.

"You're free too now, aren't you?" she said cheerfully. "We're all free of mission today and I think I agree with Hinata. Perhaps we should head out somewhere."

Tenten's eyes softened. She sighed, "Well… I guess it's not a bad idea. But where should we go?"

The four of them looked at each other. Of course… there was only one place for a little nostalgia. Ino grinned.

"Care for some ramen?"

X

The steaming pot of Ichiraku Ramen was hidden behind the body of Teuchi, the owner of the place. The ramen was as nice as ever and Ayame's kind smile and greetings warmed the atmosphere in that small and simple place.

"Naruto was being a dear that time, I saw it myself!" Sakura laughed when she saw Hinata's reddening face. "Oh my, he lifted his son and huggy-backed him around the village!"

"Oh, wow, Hinata!" Ino played with her chopsticks, leaning to the counter to see the Heiress. "I could almost picture him being with _you_!"

The blush on her face got even more apparent. Tenten laughed then said cheerfully, "Come on, Hinata! It's not a sin to boast about your husband once in a while!"

"… See who's talking?"

The four women quickly fell silent. Tenten turned around, and she instantly recognized the signature white eyes of the strongest clan in Konoha. Teuchi saw the Hyuuga man and his friend then waved at them with a smile.

"Yo, Hakushi!" he said cheerfully. "Care for some pork? There are empty seats over there!"

The Hyuuga sent a nonchalant look and said rather coldly, "Naah… I just lost my appetite. Let's go, Kurata. Before you get the contagious disease of treachery."

"YOU!!"

Ino was on her feet before everyone knew it.

"Stop, Ino!"

The blonde haired medic stopped her movement, looking at Tenten in revelation. She was staying by her place, eyes hard and firm. Her eyes held the power, but not the rage.

"But, Tenten—"

"Leave him be."

Ino clenched her fists tighter before finally threw a grim look at the Hyuuga man and took her seat again. The Hyuuga was still by the entrance, staying as he watched the whole scene before his eyes.

"Don't you ever think I am indebted with that, woman," His eyes flashed with hatred. "I will not accept any kind of help from a woman who sell her body for our name."

"HYUUGA HAKUSHI!"

Now everyone turned silent. This time… it was Hinata. Her translucent eyes were hard… and her next statement was spoken in a low but hard tone.

"Say one more insulting word about her… then you will have to deal with me."

The Hyuuga man tightened his jaw by the sound of her voice. It was clear who holds the power between them. After quite a while, he gave her a low bow and spoke with formal tone.

"Pardon my disgraceful words, Hinata-sama. If you would excuse me."

He walked away after the formal goodbye, leaving an air of uncomfortable understanding between everyone in the Ichiraku Ramen Stall. But no one wanted to talk about it anymore.

X

"I understand… about the turmoil inside your clan…"

Sakura's voice broke the silence. The sun was almost setting that time and the Academy's lesson was almost finished. The garden combined with the kids' playground by the front of the Academy was still empty but soon will be filled with cheerful laughter of the children. The four of them sat by the bench, staring at the trees and the flowers; at the sun and the place where they used to study.

"… but they don't have any rights to talk to you like that."

Tenten grinned at the saying, especially when she saw Ino's vigorous agreeing nod. She took a deep breath.

"Well… there is no helping it, eh? Perhaps… it IS our fault that…"

"That is not true!" Hinata suddenly jerked forward, spilling the hot coffee by her hand. Tenten raised her eyebrows and said, "Whoa… Hinata?"

"That is not true that it is your and Niisan's fault," The dark haired girl continued. She looked away, eyes filled with accumulated feelings that it was hard for her to speak. "E-everything is not… your fault… You cannot be the one to take the blame. All that Nii-san did years ago was merely… choosing to marry you. There is… nothing wrong with that…"

The dark eyes of the brunette softened. She closed her eyes and said with a smile, "He rebelled against the Elders for that purpose though."

Hinata quickly opened her mouth again but Tenten's smile made her stop. The weapon mistress laughed gently.

"And it is not something that you must cover, Hinata… It IS the fact," she said lightly. "He—no, _we_—chose to be together, despite our knowledge of the Clan's wishes over him."

"There is no written rule that Branch Family Hyuuga cannot marry to outsider!" Hinata gave her a pleading look. "What Nii-san did is not illegal! In fact, I… E-even I… even I was married to Naruto-kun and…"

"It's not about rules, and you know it yourself, Hinata," Tenten closed her eyes. A gentle smile played on her lips. "It's that Neji didn't obey what the Clan requests that time, regardless of any taboo. Our marriage has been seen as a sign of betrayal… and from their point of view this will never change."

"They should have understood that Neji never meant to disobey the Clan…" Ino moved uneasily. "Why it is so hard just to understand?"

Tenten laughed heartedly. She took a deep breath then looked at the sky above them.

"If it was that easy, Ino… then everything wouldn't have to be like this, would it?"

Silence came over them once again… and it was a moment later when the front door of the Academy opened, letting dozens of children to flood the garden and to find their relatives who will bring them home. Amongst the crowds came Hatsuka—still as bright as ever with her translucent eyes.

And somehow, just as always, Tenten's brown orbs softened when she saw the smile on the little girl's face.

"We both know the consequences of our choice that time…" her voice suddenly rose again. "And we've prepared for anything that the Clan will throw at us… There is no certainty about how well we could keep up with things in the Clan… but there is one thing for sure about our family…"

Her eyes wavered with something powerful and understood by her friends. It was that same power they held, the same power that they got from the very first time they heard that loud but endearing cry in that one time of exhaustion…

"We will protect our children… and give them the best life they could afford to have—away from the dark side of the promise we've spoken, the moment we made this bond."

_Just so that we could see their smile… until the time takes its hold over our lives._

X

"_**Nee… Neji."**_

"_**Mmm?"**_

"_**What do you think will happen if… we decide to continue?"**_

_**He didn't answer directly. Instead, his arms tightened around her waist. She laughed.**_

"_**Maaaa… just forget it then. We're still young anyway… let's decide it later on, shall we?"**_

_But time flies… and suddenly you're in front of my doorstep… with the greatest happiness and, at the same time, sorrow that you could ever give me…_

"Okaa-san?"

The brown eyes regained their focus once again when the small voice called out. The weapon mistress looked at the little girl that was holding her right hand and smiled.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I want that balloon!" Hatsuka vibrantly pointed at the balloon seller by the back of Konoha's Square. "The red one! Kaa-san, may I? May I? Pretty pleaaaaseee?"

Somehow her mother knew that it was impossible to resist those pleading eyes…

"_**Red one, Neji! The red one!"**_

_**The young Hyuuga Neji heaved a deep sigh then took out five ryou from his pocket. He gave a look at the girl beside him and said, "Just for today, alright?"**_

_**She grinned and nodded, showing him a toothless grin.**_

"_**Just for today!"**_

_**But on her eighteenth birthday, somehow the training ground was filled with red balloons embedded with her name.**_

"Sure, Sweetie."

The seller turned to look at them when they went closer and said cheerfully, "Good afternoon, Ma'am! And hello there, little one! Want some of my balloons? Just ten ryou each! You can choose any color!!"

"The red one!" Hatsuka said immediately. She turned to see her mother and tugged her hand. "The biiiiiiig red one, Kaa-san!! The biiiiiiiiig one!"

"The red one, please," Her mother gave the seller ten ryou for a big red balloon. The little girl squealed with laughter. "Want more, Hatsuka? Don't you want the blue one too?"

Hatsuka shook her head then hugged her mother's thigh. She grinned.

"Blue is cold! Red is brave! Hatsuka wants to be brave like Kaa-san!"

_Red is brave… huh?_ Her mother smiled.

"_**Green is BEAUTY!" PING! Gai-sensei's teeth glint made Tenten and Neji winced. Lee nodded in affirmation. "Blue… is SERENITY!"**_

_**Serenity somehow didn't fit Hyuuga Neji that time. Gai then turned at his last member.**_

"_**And you, My Dear Flower… Red… is BRAVERY!"**_

_**PING!!**_

_**It sounded so good, but yet they, excluding Lee, still wouldn't use those spandexes.**_

With a sudden smile playing on her lips, she took the red balloon from the seller then bent her body to give it to little Hatsuka.

"Here! Just as you wish for, Your Highness!"

Hatsuka laughed again, little fingers curled around the small strings of the balloon. She held out her other hand and touched her mother's face, giving her a toothless grin. Her touch was pure and honest… so young and untainted…

Then with an honesty of a child, her high pitched voice rose.

"I love you, Kaa-san!"

… _Hatsuka._

"_**Even your children will be ashamed of having you as a mother!"**_

A smile curved up the mother's lips. She lifted the young girl from the ground; carried her effortlessly in her arms. She kissed her gently as the little girl hugged her and squealed with laughter. Her mother's brown eyes were gentle, shimmering with affection as the little girl laid a couple of butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"I love you too."

--

To Be Continued

--

**Author's Note: As you all might have guessed, this is just a transition chapter or… introduction chapter to give you a better view of what the hell is happening in Konoha. And it seems like for this little ficcie, there will be more families, not only NejiTen. One thing for sure there'll be SasuSaku and NaruHina, since they are also irresistible. 8D They would only be observers in someway though, but I'll consider deeper interaction. Maaaa… this fic includes the whole Konoha anyway… Byeeeeee… and sorry for the writer's block. ;P**


	3. The Gathering

**Author's Note: Third chaaaaapppieeee!! This time, I guess the one that drives this story is not Five for Fighting's Riddle but Holly Brook's Heavy. XDDDD Dunno why, LOL. It has no connection… duh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the lyrics, the translation, or any kind of quote or poems. They are of their respective owners… all that I own is the OCs and the idea… oh, and I don't own Japanese (anyone could own a language??). I have the dictionary though. XP**

**--**

**Chapter III  
The Gathering**

**--**

_Born unto this pride  
Silence is something you can't hide  
You can't deny...us_

_**Holly Brook : Heavy**_

**--**

"Otou-sama…?"

Hiiragi straightened himself from his stance, putting away his kunai. Suzumi, his teammate, quickly stood up when she saw the well-known Hyuuga Neji by the training ground, stepping in steady and graceful motions. She smiled and cheerfully said, "Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-sama!"

The man only nodded at her greetings. Suzumi had gotten accustomed to his silent demeanor, given the amount of time she had spent with Hiiragi and Osamu, their other teammate, in the smithy by the back of Hiiragi's house. The older man's white eyes swept the field and his deep baritone voice asked, "Hatsuka?"

"Kaa-san wants to fetch her herself," answered Hiiragi swiftly. "Or should I…?"

"No," his father said promptly. He turned around and walked away. "Take care of the house for tonight. Tell your mother I'll be in the compound until tomorrow."

"Yes, Otou-sama," Hiiragi bowed down to bade him goodbye. Suzumi did the same for courtesy. The man answered with a very short bow. "Please take care."

He didn't answer that last statement and instead disappeared in a flutter of white feathers. Hiiragi watched the spot where he disappeared; brown eyes wavering with something. Suzumi looked at him for a while then said slowly, "The Gathering?"

"Yes."

He tightened his jaw.

"They never like us from the very beginning anyway."

Suzumi watched him still. She then grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, come, now, Hiiragi," She said cheerfully. "Kami-sama loves those that strive for their place. Mmmm?"

Hiiragi averted his eyes elsewhere. He… never got used to proximity other than his family.

"Enough, now. Let's train again."

X

The Hyuuga guards stood straight by the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. White feathers suddenly appeared across the street; ruffling in the non-existent wind. They were not surprised though, only the Anbu Captain Hyuuga Neji that came with such grace.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-san," the guards greeted him like a pair of monotonous robot. The man nodded silently and walked in. He knew what they thought of him and he wouldn't bother to accuse them for throwing him disrespectful gazes. He stepped into the lawn, looking at the garden by the edges of his eyes as he went further. Several sandals and shinobi shoes lined neatly by the pavement. Many had arrived, then it meant the Gathering would start soon. After aligning his shinobi shoes along with the others—despite the maids that rushed to do so, he turned and used the sandals nearby. The walk to the hall was not that far. He memorized the place so perfectly that he didn't even need to cautiously repeating the flashes of his past in his mind. His feet took him there.

He stood by the paper door, looking at the white paper as if looking at something that reflected his fate. He was not one that bothers things such as fate anymore. Fate existed to be believed, but not to be decided. One cannot know his/her future thus no one can determine anything of the future. Fate exists… to make us remember that there IS future. Tenten taught him that.

And he touched the wooden door… then slid it open to face everyone that had sat in that one large single room.

X

The Gathering was participated by every family head in the Hyuuga Clan. The Elders sat behind Hiashi-sama as the Clan Head, accompanied by Hinata and Hanabi on each of his sides. As always, the Branch and Main Family was separated. The Branch family members sat by the left hand side of Hyuuga Hiashi, while the Main family members sat opposite them. Everything was spoken in low, formal tone. If Tenten was here, she would probably doze off out of boredom. It was so Hyuuga; the formality, the curt tone, and even the problems. Until…

A Hyuuga from the Branch Family raised his hand. Hyuuga Hiashi noticed him and said in a low tone, "Yes, Habaki?"

The Hyuuga blinked for a few times first before letting his strong voice vibrated to Hiashi's side.

"As a representative of the head families of the Branch, I would like to ask you something that we believe you had already received a few days ago…"

Hiashi stayed silent. Habaki strengthened his gaze.

"Our demand."

X

"Tadaimaaaaa!"

Hatsuka kicked her shinobi shoes and jumped to the wooden floor of their house cheerfully. Her mother sighed with a smile.

"Hatsuka, tidy your shoes first, sweetheart."

"Ah, I forgot!" The little girl came back with three jumps then quickly aligned her shoes with the others. She smiled a toothless smile. "There!"

Her mother smiled. She just couldn't think of anyone that could have had the heart to harm a girl this genuinely innocent.

She lowered her body to look into the eyes of her daughter and smiled again.

"Let's prepare the dinner now, shall we?"

"UM!"

X

The white eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi hardened slightly. Hanabi shifted her body.

The aura of the whole room suddenly changed. The Main Family all had their eyes set on Habaki, while the Branch Family eyed the Main with something hard and powerful—almost starved—as everything revealed itself.

"We, the Branch Family, wish for the abolishment of the Cursed Seal and all the laws that bind the Branch Family to be under the Main Family."

Then just like an exploding bombs, the voices of the Main Family rose in disapproval.

"Inconceivable!"

"This is absurd!"

"How dare you!"

"The Branch wants something out of us? Ridiculous!"

The room was filled with emotions, and the Heiress watched as each member of the two family persisted in defense. Neji closed his eyes while he listened to every voice, knowing very well of how this would end up eventually. Hyuuga Hiashi opened his eyes after a while, watching the tantrums, and shouted, "Silence!"

The shouting quickly turned into only murmurs… and finally died away. The Head of the Clan looked at Habaki with indifferent eyes and said slowly, "Why do you wish for it, Habaki?"

The Hyuuga almost snorted. He still kept his polite composure though and replied with a clear restrained voice, "Just like what we have written in the letter that we gave you, everything is all for the sake of obtaining justice that we…"

"Nonsense!" A Main family member quickly shouted, and soon the other members supported him. Hiashi raised his hand to control the cacophony and turned to see Habaki once again.

"Continue."

Throwing a brief—very brief—look at the Main Family, Habaki continued his explanation.

"As you can see, Hiashi-sama, The Branch Family has always been serving the Main Family. Today, this extends to the fact that now The Branch Family is no longer a part of Hyuuga but more to a _servant_ to the Hyuuga Family…"

"What the…?!"

Murmurs rose in the aura as disapproval and low responses of agreement clashed in regards of Habaki's statement. The man continued nonchalantly, raising his voice slightly to overcome the buzzing of responses from the other members. Hiashi's face remained indifferent as he listened… but Hinata who sat beside her noticed how her father clenched his fist tightly on his lap.

"… That is why we deem freedom from the Main Family and thus abolishing any kind of rule that bind the Branch to the Main. This includes Cursed Seals, family seats, position, and even the place in the compound. If so, we would like to…"

"Wait a minute! Hiashi-sama!" A Main Family member, Hakoru, turned abruptly to Hiashi. "That is ridiculous! The demand is the same as abolishing the Main and Branch Family of Hyuuga! It's absurd!"

"Will you keep silence, please, Hakoru?" barked a Branch Family Member. The other members of Main Family quickly looked at the Branch in shocked. He didn't address the Main with a suffix. "We're talking to Hiashi-sama, not _you_!"

"How dare you to address a Main member without any suffix!" Another Main member voiced out. "We still haven't agreed with you yet! Behave yourself!"

"_You_ behave! Why must the Main family always get the credits for everything while the Branch doesn't? A spoiled Main family member has no right to tell us to behave!"

"You…"

"SILENCE!"

X

"Alright, now, what are we going to have tonight?"

Hatsuka watched as her mother put her hands on her hip and looked at the paper bags filled with the groceries they bought on the way home. Hatsuka peeked to one of the paper bags as her mother eyed her movement with gentle affection. The little girl looked at her mother then grinned.

"Salmon!! Otou-sama's fav!"

Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Otou-sama is going to be late, he must be exhausted!" Hatsuka showed a solemn look. "We must give Otou-sama a surprise!"

"Ahahahaha… Sou ka?"

X

The atmosphere turned cold as silence quickly swept the shouting away. Every one of them was tensed, straightening their sitting position—hands balled into fists with restrained anger. Hinata watched in silent as everything happened. She did not show a flicker of hesitation or worry—unlike what was definitely exploding inside of her heart that time. Hanabi looked at her father anxiously. She really didn't know how to react.

Habaki's eyes pressed deeper into Hiashi's and he quietly said, "Have you made up your mind, Hiashi-sama?"

The Clan Head stayed then took a deep breath.

"I have yet to make my decision."

Low heaves were suddenly heard from the Main Family. The Branch Family though, seemed to have thought this would come up eventually. Habaki changed his gaze—from demanding to reasoning.

"Please consider it further, Hiashi-sama," he said politely. Too politely perhaps, it was almost dangerous. "Without the rule, The Main Family and The Branch Family can stand _equally _in defending this House and Konoha. This will of course erase all those tensed feelings that have welled up all this time and create a simultaneous bond that can…"

"I have to object that, Hiashi-sama."

Higashi, a Main Family member, spoke aloud with a hard but leveled tone. Hiashi turned to look at him.

"Speak, Son."

Habaki gritted his teeth.

"I will not be so sure about the optimism of the abolition, Hiashi-sama," said the man in a low tone. "We cannot be sure that if we abolish the rule, the Main and Branch will work in simultaneous partnership like Habaki has said. How could we keep in control of the equilibrium of this House if both families were to be in the same level? I am most positive that this will only give unnecessary freedom and thus create a greater chaos that may divide us as a house."

The Branch members were fidgeting in the desire to silence the young man. Higashi stopped for a while then continued.

"Isn't that the reason why there is Main and Branch Family in the first place, Hiashi-sama? To protect this clan from unnecessary dispute?"

Hiashi didn't say anything. Neji didn't move, but he could definitely feel the aura emanating from both sides.

"Then is the rule mean that the Branch family is a danger to the house if not tamed, Hiashi-sama?"

Habaki's voice suddenly broke all serenity. He clenched his fists.

"Does that mean the Branch family is something that must be confined? Does that mean it, Hiashi-sama? If that so, then what is with all those reasons of protecting the clan?!"

"That is not what I…"

"Isn't the unfair thing is if there is an element of this clan that is higher than the rest, Hiashi-sama?! How could we live with all this? And just… look at him!"

Everyone's eyes now turned to glare at Neji. Habaki gritted his teeth.

"He, a Branch Family, is granted freedom! Then why can't we have the same privilege as the one he has now?!"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly. He took a deep breath.

"He doesn't have anything more than what you have," said the man in a low tone. "He, on the contrary, is dispelled from the compound forever and I believe that is not something that all of you want?"

"Then if dispelling is one of the ways out, Hiashi-sama… What is the necessity of the Cursed Seal? What is the necessity of keeping all these rules?!"

"YOU are exactly the reason why we must have the rules!" One of the Main Family members shouted aloud. "Your statements are all seeds of defection!"

"Is that so, Humeno?" Habaki sneered. "If that is how you see me, then how do you see HIM? The one that has left this house from a long time ago, but still have the courage to show up in our monthly gathering as if he is a part of us?! The one that neglected the need of the clan?!"

"I have never neglected the clan."

Neji's voice stunned everyone in that room. He had opened his eyes—his piercing glare shot right into Habaki's sinister ones.

"I thought I have said it loud and clear that I will never betray the clan. All that I choose is to marry someone that I want, not neglecting this clan as you have said. I believe that there is no rule whatsoever that states I may not marry the woman I choose, whoever she is?"

"But you DEFY the will of the Elders!" bellowed Habaki. "And they let you go with it! So why can't all these rules be abolished if they are not running at all? We, too, need our freedom!"

"Watch your words, Habaki!" Humeno barked. Habaki didn't pay attention. And the Branch Family was now beginning to raise their voices as well.

"We have enough of this rule of respecting you!"

"We can accomplish nothing! How can we grow if all of you conceal us? It's unfair!"

"The Main is the only one in the spotlight; we're not even considered a part of the clan!"

"How are we supposed to say that we're Hyuuga, if we do not have the right to feel the pride?!"

"Please mind your words, Habaki."

The sound was quite unexpected that even the raging Branch Family stopped. Hinata's eyes swept the room, stopping at the Branch Family long enough to completely silencing all of them. Her eyes strengthened themselves and her jaw tightened. Neji didn't react. He knew exactly the reason of her agitation... and that also includes things other than merely the clan.

"How could you say those things so shamelessly, sons of Hyuuga?" Hinata hardened her gaze. "How could you say that you don't have the pride of Hyuuga? No matter what house you are in, you are still Hyuuga, and carry the name in your heart with pride. Pride is not something that people give, but it's something that you already hold."

Nobody said anything. The Branch family was seen clenching their fists, looking down to the tatami with burn in their eyes. Some of the Main family members smirked but soon let it disappeared when Hiashi continued her daughter's statement.

"Changing ancient rules are not something to be taken so lightly," he said calmly. "We will postpone this matter until the Elders and I have finished our discussion. Until then, I wish all of you won't talk about this matter anymore."

Low heaves were heard from both sides but the heaving meant different in the Branch Family. Habaki stood, sending murmurs from the Main Family immediately. A Branch dared to stand before a seated Clan Head...

"As proof of our intention, Hiashi-sama..." He turned to face the seated Clan Head. "Let us, the Branch Family, to leave this Hall until you have made your decision. Until then, we still believe that we are not a part of this clan in the same grade as the Main Family and we still believe in the unfairness of it."

All of the Branch members stood and took their leave without a bow to the Clan Head. The Main Family watched in bewildered eyes as the door closed... then looked at the only Branch member still sat calmly in his place.

Hyuuga Neji.

X

"Dynamic Entry!!"

Hatsuka quickly jerked back when she heard the familiar shout. She then ran to the source of the voice without a second thought, lunging herself to the arms of her favorite uncle.

"Lee-jisan!!"

X

"You didn't leave, Neji?" Humeno's voice rose up again. His eyes turned sinister. "Don't you want to betray this clan like them too?"

Neji's eyes opened then flickered to his side. He said slowly, "I hope you did hear me."

"That's enough, Humeno," Hiashi turned to see the Main member. "He stays so it means he stays. Do not accuse your own brother."

_Brother._

Although his face clearly showed his disgust over the last word, Humeno didn't say anything else. Hiashi turned to see Neji.

"Why didn't you follow them, Neji?"

Hyuuga Neji looked straight into his uncle's eyes and replied monotonously.

"My Clan Head is not Habaki. My Clan is not Branch Family. I will only follow the path of whom I considered my leader."

X

Lee grinned widely when Hatsuka kissed his cheek lovingly. He turned to see his teammate that came closer with a smile on her lips.

"She still likes you as ever, Lee," the weapon mistress said with a hint of laughter. "She's always waiting for your piggy back around the house game."

Lee laughed then put the little girl on his shoulder. The girl squealed in joy.

"No piggy back today, Princess!" said the man. Hatsuka pouted. "But I will take Your Highness to the top! Do we have a deal, Princess?"

Hatsuka nodded firmly.

"Yes!"

X

"Your leader?" Henturo chuckled. The sound didn't seem like he was truly amused though. "What a fitting saying for someone who has rebelled against the willing of his 'leader' for his lust over a woman."

"Neji."

Hiashi's voice was demanding. Neji's eyes were sharp and strong, piercing even without his Byakugan. His fists were clenched tightly on top of his lap and it was clear that he wouldn't let Henturo say one more word about his wife.

Hiashi turned to see Henturo.

"You don't have any right to talk to your brother like that, Henturo," scolded Hiashi. Henturo took a sharp breath. "You shouldn't..."

"Don't you realize it, Hiashi-sama?!" Henturo broke his aloofness. "He's the cause of all these ruckuses! He's the one that triggers all of these problems with the Branch!"

"If he had not chosen to marry that woman long ago, the Branch wouldn't even think of rebelling against us!" another Main member raised his voice. "His defection is the one that makes the Branch thinks you're not as strong as your were!"

"He makes the Branch think that they can do whatever they want! His 'freedom' makes the Branch wants to be 'freed' also! He's the root, and he still has the nerve to stay here and call you his leader!"

"How can you take anymore lies and controvercies than this, Hiashi-sama?! You cannot keep this kind of... of a member who has caused all of this!"

Hiashi tightened his jaws. He was just about to tell them to stop when Henturo suddenly bellowed.

"And how do we know that the woman he married never intended to separate the Hyuuga house?!" shouted the man. "Everything begins after their marriage! She's a woman with no family name! How do you know she never intended to make Hyuuga name the same hers, non-existent?"

"Don't talk about my wife in such manner!"

Neji was on his feet. Henturo laughed and followed his step, facing Neji and his wrath.

"_What_? You're angry because I said the fact your wife brought with her? You're angry because your wife is indeed a seed of treachery in our house? You're angry because you realize she has been using you to get into this house... charming you to get her to this house... selling her body to you to make you defy the law? HAH! Even your children will be ashamed of having such whore as—"

"NEJI!"

SMACK!!

Debris from the wall crumbled. Henturo was on the wall, pushed harshly by the strong hand of Hyuuga Neji. The latter's Byakugan was fully activated and the light that flashed in his eyes were burning with rage as his right hand clutched the white fabric of Henturo's Hyuuga robe—pushing him to the wall by his chest. The Main Family members all bewildered at both of his sides. They didn't even see the glimpse of his movement at all.

"Do not._ EVER_. call my wife..." His voice trembled with rage. He couldn't even voice the insulting word. Henturo coughed in agony when Neji's fist pushed his chest harder. Neji's breathing turned harsh with anger. "If you _dare_ call her like that again... IF YOU DARE..."

"Enough, Neji."

Usually one word from Hiashi was enough to make Neji stop, but not this time.

"You'll crush his ribs, Neji. Let him go."

Neji's grip loosened and finally he unwillingly let Henturo go, deactivating his Byakugan when he did so—although his eyes still burned with the same rage. Henturo coughed a few times, tidying his Hyuuga Robe. He sneered.

"Heh! Succumbing to your so-called..."

"You better shut your mouth up too, Henturo, or else I will be the one that give you your punishment for your disrespectful words."

Henturo opened his mouth to say more but no sound was heard from him. The Main Family member could only chided, but clearly felt his defeat. He then sat back again, still tidying his Robe and muttering curses under his breath. Hiashi waited until Neji finally sat down before he took a deep breath and talked again.

"This Gathering will end up nowhere if we continue on like this," He said wearily. "Today's issues will be discussed later. The Elders and I will need sometime to decide everything. Until then... I hope none of you will spur any unnecessary problem. Today's Gathering is officially closed. All of you may come back to your respective place. Oyasuminasai."

X

"Tadaima."

Hyuuga Hiiragi stepped into the house. He looked at the shoes by the front porch for a while before finally took of his own, tidied it, then used the sandals from the rack. He knew the shinobi shoes lined there...

"Hiiragi-aniichan!"

Hatsuka's cheerful voice greeted him when he entered the living room. The girl jumped to his arms and laughed when her brother flung him to the air. After catching the girl smoothly back in his arms again, he turned to see his mother's teammate by the low table, smiling brightly at him with his famous teeth glint.

"Lee-jisan."

"Konbanwa, Hiiragi!" The man smiled. "Back from your training?"

"Aa..." Hiiragi took a seat beside his uncle. Hatsuka wriggled in his arms, wanting to change place. "And… you are, Ji-san?"

"Well... I'm visiting my teammate's place, that's all!" Lee laughed. Hatsuka touched his face and grinned. "It's been a while since the last time I came here solely to play with all of you children! Your father really is quite a leader. He always knows what task to give to all of us ANBU."

"He shouldn't work so hard though..." Hiiragi's mother came from the kitchen, bringing dinner along with her. "He has to pay attention to his condition. His chakra reserve was always so dangerously low when he got home."

"He wants to meet with his family as fast as he could, that man..." Lee smiled. He let Hatsuka played with his scroll chest pocket. "He loves this family, Tenten. He always pushed harder whenever he's close to home."

"I guess we'll all do the same thing," The brunette woman laughed. She looked at Hatsuka, letting her eyes softened with motherly love. "There's just... no place like home after all..."

"His home is all of you," Lee smiled. His teammate looked at him questioningly. "What makes this house home... is because all of you are here. His home is his family. All of you are the place for him to rest his wings."

X

"Don't take his words too seriously, Nii-san... please."

Hinata watched him with worry painted on her white orbs. Neji didn't reply. His eyes were not there, they were off to a place his cousin couldn't see. The Heiress took a deep breath then watched the night sky.

"Henturo was feeling humiliated when you decided not to marry Hanami, his daughter, and instead chose to marry Tenten-neesan," She said slowly. Her eyes drifted back to her cousin's place. "He cannot let go of his grudge even until now. I'm sorry... for all his words..."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize."

His cold words didn't soften things. Hinata sighed and smiled meekly. As cold and emotionless as he was... he sure could sulk too like any other.

"Otou-sama was... really flattered when he heard you called him his leader, you see..." said the woman gently. She was glad to see her cousin had his eyes refocused on hers once again. "I saw him smiled that time. I'm sure Otou-sama feels for you strongly, Nii-san... I hope you don't have any feeling of resentment against him for everything he did in the past."

"What he did is all for his Clan, and he has his own priorities to think about," said Neji firmly. He gave his cousin a rare reassuring smile. "I understand his choices. I cannot blame him for being a Clan Head."

"Thank you, Niisan," Hinata bowed slightly. "I'll tell Otou-sama that."

Neji only nodded. He bowed deeper than Hinata just like how it should be.

"If you would excuse me, Hinata-sama... I must go home for now."

Hinata nodded. Neji bowed again then turned back to take his leave. He was just about to pass the Hyuuga gate when suddenly Hinata called out.

"Nii-san!"

Neji turned again, looking at his cousin. She was smiling at him and her slender figure somehow made Hyuuga compound behind her felt like... welcoming him.

What made him perplexed was not how she looked though... since the Heiress bowed down deeply at him—something that she shouldn't do as a heiress.

"In the name of the Clan Head and Hyuuga Clan as a whole... I thank you for your loyalty to this clan."

He stood unaffected for a while... until an old smirk curved up his lips. He returned the bow.

"My pleasure, Hinata-sama."

X

The night sky was dark with no sign of stars since the cloud was hovering above Konoha. Soft lullaby was heard accompanying the rhythmic sound of soft breathing. Lee had left... and Hiiragi had gone to his room after watching her accompanying Hatsuka to her dreams. It was quiet... but her sharp ears could still hear the gentle sound of the wind chime and the bamboo by the pond.

Hatsuka murmured in her arms, snuggling closer to her when she stopped humming the lullaby. Gently, Tenten pried the little hands from her kimono then crawled out of the blanket.

"...Kaa...san..."

"Shh..." Tenten put her hand on the little one's head soothingly and kissed her forehead. "Oyasuminasai, Sweetheart."

After humming some of the notes again, she saw how her daughter was back to her sleep again completely. She then stood and slid the door open soundlessly, slipping to the living room without a noise.

"You spoiled her."

A smile broke upon her lips as she saw the familiar figure of her husband, standing by the terrace with the faint moonlight framing his sturdy figure.

"She's still a little child, Neji... She barely knows how to write correctly."

He didn't answer. His eyes were still on her face and the translucent orbs wavered as she returned his gaze with her warm ones. His orbs were too hard, too tense… and his body was rigid.

She took steps closer to him as her eyes examined his face. She let her hand brushed his tense jaw line and said softly, "Do you mind... if I ask you what had happened?"

Unlike usual, his jaw didn't ease by her touch. The aura on his eyes strengthened for a while and the accumulated feelings were so deep that it leaked from his defenses. His hand was suddenly on her cheek... and guilt flowed from his fingertips. She closed her eyes from the silent gesture as he whispered slowly.

"Just what... have they called you all this time when I wasn't around?"

Her tender smile didn't calm him. Instead... he felt the heavy iron now pressed harder to his chest. She laughed gently then brushed his jaw again.

"I've told you not to feel guilty about anything, Neji," She said softly. "It's not your fault. Not at all..."

"No, I shouldn't have..."

"It's _our _choice," she pressed the words more intensely this time. She took a step closer. "You don't have to feel guilty; you don't have to apologize..."

Neji shook his head.

"No... I... I shouldn't have done that, I..."

"Neji, I won't let you be the only one here that gets the credit of making this marriage to work out, okay?" Tenten tapped his cheek, playfully saying the words just like when they were young. She groaned when he didn't obey her command then forced him to look at her, making him see her eyes as they flashed. "I _want_ to be here, Neji... And I love this family. Nothing that they said will ever take that away from me and nothing that they said can be compared to the happiness that I feel when I'm with you."

The man gritted his teeth before finally opened his eyes. He brushed her cheek with his thumb but didn't say anything. His eyes were broken... and she could definitely see the soul behind his orbs. His remorse… and more importantly, his ignorance that let everything slipped from him.

"I love you, Neji..." She whispered softly, cupping his flawless face with her hands. "... And nothing can equal this family you give me. I wouldn't trade this family with anything else. Nothing can change that... Nothing."

He stayed for a while before finally leaned to her slowly. She smiled, letting her eyes fluttered close.

"Everything they said to me means nothing, Love… You're here."

The night was quiet... and there was only the wind chime and the sound of the pond that accompany them that night. The wind whispers between the bamboo and the wind chime was ringing again. The sound was gentle... always a symbol.

"... I'm sorry..."

--  
To Be Continued  
--

**Author's Note: so... Yeah. Sorry for the long update. I was having a writer's block, as you may have noticed in this chapter. Anyway, I'm a senior now and I gotta study. I cannot type as frequently as I could when I was still a junior and sophomore... so please be patient with all of my unfinished story, like Beasts of Souls. but let me assure you that I will always end all of my stories.. Don't worry about anything.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya again next time...!**


End file.
